redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Th3Gh0stWr1ter/Book Two Updates
From now on, this blog post will keep track of any updates I make on the book two project, as well as on my profile. 2/20/16 Lots of editing on the profile today, though I haven't found time in the past few days to finish any new chapters. That will change tomorrow, though. Three pieces of art have been created! I will post them this upcoming week in the "Original Characters" section! --Th3Gh0stWr1ter (talk) 23:14, February 20, 2016 (UTC)The Ghost Writer 2/23/16: Art Posted! Two pieces of artwork have been uploaded! Here are two pencil sketches I have made of Kyrin MacBurl as he appears in The Black Hoard. The first is him in standard Redwall dress, and the second is of him in corsair garb. These pictures have also been added to the "Original Characters" section on my profile page. I will be uploading sketches of other characters in the days to follow. Comments? Criticisms? Suggestions? Send it all my way :) --The Ghost Writer (talk) 10:27, February 23, 2016 (UTC)The Ghost Writer 2/28/16: More Art!...and Writing! It's been a busy week, so I haven't been getting much writing done. Currently working on Chapter 8. In the meantime, here are two sketches of Mena, another main character in The Black Hoard. As with the Kyrin sketches, the first sketch is of her in standard Redwall dress, and the second is of her in corsair garb. I will update tomorrow on my writing progress, and there will be a picture update next week as I flesh out my profile. In the meantime, enjoy these pictures! Furthermore I'd like to thank User:SaynaSLuke and User:TheTragedyofE for befriending me! A quest is always easier with good friends at your side :) --The Ghost Writer (talk) 11:49, February 28, 2016 (UTC)The Ghost Writer 2/29/16: Leap Year Update! As I promised yesterday, here's an albeit-last-minute leap year update, and my 200th update on my page! I've finished Chapter 8, and I hope to be done with the first ten chapters by the end of the week. That will put me at about two-thirds to three-fourths of the way done drafting the first book. There's a long way to go before I finish. At this point, I've conceived the entire basic framework, but I still have to flesh out the details and weave the plot intricacies together. The previous fic was pretty much pounded out without much thought to editing because it was more or less ready to go after ruminating in my head for years. This time, I'm taking my time on the project, honing in on the details, and crafting the story. It's a different approach but it's going to pay off in a big way. Yeah, I know, it's just Redwall fanfiction, but I'm spending a lot of time on it already, so why not make it the best it can be? There will be an art update by the end of the week, as well as some profile updates. Stay tuned! --The Ghost Writer 3/11/16: Uh-oh... Developing those subplots has led me to doing some MAJOR editing to the material I already have. But fear not: I shall power through this! --The Ghost Writer 3/14/16: Release Dates! It's been a crazy week, but I'm glad to say that the first book is finished! The story comprises a total of three books, so I'm a third of the way through at this point! Just so you have an idea of the size of the story, there are twelve chapters and over 35,000 words! Also, I'm looking at a tentative release date for the story to drop. As of right now, the new story will start being released June 1, 2016 on the Redwall Wiki, my Fanfiction account, Tumblr, and Wattpad! Now, onward! --The Ghost Writer 3/20/16: Book 2 Complete! Great news! The second book is finished! This is a longer book than the first, clocking at fifteen chapters and over 45,000 words! I will be taking a break before I delve into Book Three by going back and making edits to what I have. There is a price to be paid for being this productive: there is stuff to be taken out, stuff to be added, and stuff to be changed! Meanwhile, I've been working on some book and chapter art. I'll try to share some samples next week! Hmm...I seem to have too much time on my hands... --The Ghost Writer 4/02/16: Book Drafted! It's been a while since I've logged on, but that's because I've spent the past two weeks drafting the rest of this novel! Today, I'm happy to announce that the book has been drafted in its entirety, and that I will be starting edits! For the time being, I will concentrate on some chapter art, which I'll upload in the near future! Again, the book is set for release on June 1, 2016. Hope to see you then! --The Ghost Writer 4/28/16: A Quick Break Editing is going well, though I haven't had much time for anything else. Chapter art is in its sketching stages. There'll be some sneak peeks this upcoming month. But for now, here's a speedy sketch of the main protagonists of The Black Hoard, set for release on June 1, 2016. Enjoy! --The Ghost Writer 5/21/16: Countdown! The last month has been a roller coaster of events - some good, some bad - but the release date for The Black Hoard - June 1 - remains. I've been hard at work finalizing chapter art, the cover, and the map (yes, there is a map!) In the meantime, in preparation for the new book's release, Kyrin: Son of a Warrior has been touched up and moved (link: http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Th3Gh0stWr1ter/Kyrin:_Son_of_a_Warrior ). I will be uploading Books Two and Three in the next two days. --The Ghost Writer 5/22/16: TEN DAYS... ...until the release of The Black Hoard :) 5/23/16: NINE DAYS! A countdown, because why not? 5/24/16: ¡OCHO DIAS! 5/25/16: ONE WEEK! The Black Hoard comes out in one week! 5/26/16: 6 DAYS! until The Black Hoard drops! 5 4 3 2 1 6/1/2016: It starts... http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Th3Gh0stWr1ter/Kyrin_Chronicles_Book_Two:_The_Black_Hoard or https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11977170/1/Kyrin-Chronicles-Book-Two-The-Black-Hoard Category:Blog posts